five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
'Introduction' Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護, Kurosaki Ichigo) is a Human who has Soul Reaper powers and is a Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo is the main protagonist of Tite Kubo's Bleach manga and one of the protagonists of ND2014's Five Worlds War series. 'Personality' Ichigo is stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive. Despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him, he attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image. He generally keeps his face set in a near-permanent scowl, with his eyebrows drawn together. His outspoken, hot-headed demeanor is a trait Ichigo himself has acknowledged, and if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back. He coldly refers to his teachers as "instructors". He is genuinely compassionate and empathetic towards others, promising to bring a Plus flowers and a toy plane, or soothing others when they become upset. Ichigo is a capable student, ranked 23rd in his year at school, who studies regularly and does not neglect his schoolwork. He works as hard as he does to overcome the misconceptions many have about him based on his hair color and fighting. Ichigo hates fortune telling, horoscopes, feng shui, psychics, and anyone whose trade involves taking money from people for things they cannot see. He has difficulty remembering people's faces and names. Ichigo becomes extremely shy and uncomfortable around nude or immodestly dressed women, a fact both Yoruichi Shihōin and Rangiku Matsumoto have teased him for. This is especially shown when he demands that Erza wear less revealing armor, saying that her current outfit was indecent. Ichigo is often disrespectful when talking to those older than himself, calling Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto "gramps" and referring to several of the Shinigami captains by their given names without using honorifics. Ichigo is arguably the more serious and mature, when compare with the other Acts Of Oder, as he always looks at the reports and data of his enemies, and the success of his allies. When it comes to fighting, Ichigo has a complex sense of honor; he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the cruel actions of his opponent, such as instilling the fear of being murdered in Shrieker and cutting off the right arm of Yammy Llargo in retaliation for him ripping Yasutora Sado's right arm off. He often taunts and belittles his opponents when fighting, sometimes attacking without warning. Ichigo has a strong desire to win his fights, but in what he views as a legitimate manner. To this end, he has often refused the aid of his inner Hollow, even when knowing it would allow him to win. Ichigo's resolve in battle can waver at times, which can impede his fighting prowess, and goes into a state of depression and self-loathing when he loses a major battle or lets a friend down, as seen when he obsessed over his failure to defeat Midnight. Ichigo despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies, such as when he called out Kimimaro and Zancrow for being at odds with each other. 'History (''Bleach manga) Ichigo was born to Isshin Shiba and Masaki Kurosaki in Karakura Town. He is also the older brother of Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki. As early as he could remember, he had the ability to see spirits. He lived a relatively normal life as a student and a practitioner in karate class until the age of nine, were he also met Tatsuki Arisawa who bet him in every single match she would help Ichigo if he was being picked on by bullies and cheer him up if he was upset. When his mother was killed in front of him by the Hollow Grand Fisher. Starting the day after Masaki's death, Ichigo repeatedly skipped school to go to the riverbank where Masaki died. Tatsuki found him there, where he would stay from morning until night, wandering along the bank as if searching for his mother, squatting down if he was tired and then wandering some more. Blaming himself for leading his mother to her death, Ichigo resolved to protect his loved ones from then on. When Ichigo was 12 years old before his family clinic opened he heard his first door ring and answered the door to see a girl and her brother Sora Inoue. He had been in a car accident, and was covered in blood. The clinic did not have the equipment necessary to save him sadly he died before an ambulance arrived to take him to hospital. Sometime after that he learned that brother's sister was called Orihime Inoue. At some point before meeting Rukia he met Yasutora Sado, he helped Ichigo when the latter was attacked by thugs. Chad was later attacked by two of Yokochini's gang members and, keeping with his vow, did not strike back or defend himself. Ichigo intervened and saved him and later learned from Chad a little about his past, the meaning of the coin and the vow he made. However, as the gang members fled they left a cell phone with an ongoing call to Yokochini, allowing him to spy on Chad and learn what might get a rise out of him. Yokochini later had Chad abducted and threatened him with the destruction of the coin. Ichigo stuck his neck out again, this time to protect not only Chad, but also the coin he held so dear. When the gang was defeated, Chad and Ichigo made a pact to fight for each other and protect one another. Several years later , at the age of 15, he encountered Rukia Kuchiki, a Soul Reaper, who reveals the aspects of the afterlife to Ichigo upon discovering his ability to see spirits. During their interaction, the Kurosaki household is attacked by a Hollow due to being drawn there by Ichigo's high level of spiritual power. In attempting to save Ichigo and his family, Rukia is wounded during the fight, and resolves to transfer her powers to Ichigo for him to finish the fight, which he readily accepts. He awakens his own spiritual powers and effortlessly slays the Hollow, though at the cost of taking all of Rukia's powers. The next at school Ichigo is shocked to find out that Rukia is now apart of his class and she had altered his family's memories of the attack. She insists he must help her do her job while she awaits the return of her powers. Ichigo at first refuses but, forcing his soul out of his body, takes him to a park where a Hollow is about to attack. She persuades Ichigo to perform her duties. '''Five World War Prologue Summit Invasion Arc Post-Invasion Arc 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' Introduction Arc Worth Woodsea Arc March On, Allied Forces Red Willow Arc Anemones Plains Arc Magnolia Arc Nirvana Arc Tenrou Arc 'Five Worlds War: One Piece Campaign' 'Spin-Off' 'Five World War: The Invincible Gladiator' 'Omakes' 'Relationships' 'Acts Of Order' Like the other Acts, Ichigo holds great respect towards them, along with their determination and ideals, thus treat each other as friends. Naruto Uzumaki So far, Ichigo has interacted with Naruto the most after Naruto and the 5th Division came to the 1st Division's aid in the Battle of the Anemones Plains. The two have been shown to get along very well, turning a battle against the Pacifistas into a friendly competition. Amazingly, in spite of knowing each other for only a short period of time, the two have flawless teamwork, using a mixture of combined techniques and strategies to defeat Warlord Bartholomew Kuma, who defeated the Straw Hat Pirates on two different occasions before the war. Even Roronoa Zoro was left awed by their display of power. However, there are times, were the two do show frustration with each other (in a comical way), as Naruto was shocked by his prudish behavior when he asked Erza to cover herself up, because her armor was too revealing, and Naruto (being a pervert), was shocked with his request. In turn, Ichigo finds him annoying sometimes, due to his childish attitude as he was annoyed at how he skimmed through the information on the other worlds as well as not keeping up to date with the recent activities of the war. Monkey D. Luffy While their first interaction did not start off at a good start, due to Luffy commenting on Ichigo hair, they later (like the other Acts) became good friends after their spar at Chitsujo palace. Ichigo supports Luffy's dream and goal to become the King Of The Pirates, even proudly stated to Gekko Moriah that Luffy has what it takes to achieve the title, showing a great deal of faith in him. Natsu Dragneel '1st Division' Due to the 1st Division specializing in close-range combat, Ichigo was assigned to this division, where he befriended the soldiers. While he is already acquainted with the soldiers from his world, such as Kenpachi, Chad and Nel, he quickly befriend the soldiers from the other world, such as Sakura, who respects him for not showing any prejudice to Naruto because of his Jinchuriki status and Zoro who respects him as a fellow swordsman and a fellow rival. As an Act of Order, Ichigo holds great importance to the Alliance, the 1st Division are willing to put their life on the line to protect him, as proven when Choza and Killer attempted to hold of Zancrow and Kimimaro, as well as Shunsui attempted to fight off Orochimaru, who wanted to capture Ichigo's body as his new vessel for his Immortality Jutsu. Shunsui Kyoraku Shunsui has shown to care about Ichigo's well-being on multiple occasions, teaching him Kido to expand his fighting style and fighting to protect him from Orochimaru, when the Sannin declared his intent to make Ichigo his next vessel. Sakura Haruno Being one of his first other-world friends, Ichigo and Sakura got along quickly as they began to converse during the march during the Fiore campaign. Sakura holds Ichigo in great respect on how he did not see Naruto as a monster due to having a Tailed Beast sealed within him because even after revealing, Ichigo was able to relate to his burden, due to his inner Hollow. Sakura showed concern for Ichigo's well-being when Midnight teleported him away at the Battle of Worth Woodsea that after defeating Meninas McAllon, she summoned Katsuyu, to not only heal the soldiers of the 1st Division but also to locate Ichigo. In return, Ichigo sees Sakura as a valued friend and comrade, as he quickly understood her reasons for always checking through her medical supplies after she told him about Tsuande's tragic past of falling to save her lover Dan Kato. He was in return grateful for having Sakura restore his strength while fighting Midnight with her Chakra. Roronoa Zoro As fellow members of the Alliance, Zoro and Ichigo have a mutual respect. They also appear to have a friendly rivalry, sparring during their downtime. Zoro has even shown signs of mirth when Ichigo called out Sanji, indication that they had similar frustrations with the perverted cook. Zoro has grown to take their rivalry more seriously since Ichigo defeated Bartholomew Kuma with Naruto's help. Sanji Gildarts Clive Like all other Fairy Tail members, he sees Ichigo as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. Kenpachi Zaraki Ikkaku Madarame ' 'Yumichika Ayasegawa Yachiru Kusajishi Elfman Strauss Like all other Fairy Tail members, he sees Ichigo as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. Choza Akimichi Yasutora Sado Nelliel Tu OderSchvank Might Guy Rock Lee Killer Akatsuchi 5th Division Jellal Fernades Ichigo first came in contact with Jellal, after he was asked to take him back to have Orihime restore his eyes, after which he thanked them, then left. Like the rest of the Alliance, Jellal has a great amount of trust towards Ichigo and the other Acts Of Order, as such as when he was relieved when Ichigo and Naruto were able to stop and defeat Bartholomew Kuma. Erza Scarlet [[1st Fleet|'1st Fleet']] [[Nami|'Nami']] Ichigo met Nami during the beginning after being told by Chad that she was the Navigator for their fleet. Due his prudish behaviour he asked put a shirt blushing at her bikini top. Throughout most the first days in their fleet Ichigo would look away from Nami while addressing her. He eventually told the reason on which found hilarious and started to tease him about it. Coalition As an Act of Order, Ichigo is considered a sworn enemy to the Coalition, they consider him a dangerous threat and had placed him as number 2 on the Coalition Blacklist, along with the other Acts of Orders. Ichigo in turn, hates the Coalition for the cruelty and their attempts to conqueror his world, along with the other four. His hatred isn't absolute to all its members, or more specifically the low ranked soldiers, as during the Battle of Anemones Plain, he didn't kill any of the low ranked just incapacitated them, for he believed that they didn't deserve to die, because of the ambition of their leaders. In addition he dislikes it when Coalition soldiers are fighting and mistreating among themselves, as he showed Kimimaro and Zancrow disputing between each other, even saved Zancrow life when Kimimaro attempted to kill him, even lecturing them on their behavior. Kaku Ichigo faced CP9 assassin Kaku at Chitsujo Palace, during the invasion thus becoming his first enemy from the Pirate World and the first enemy from the four other worlds. Their fight was cut short after the majority of the Summit Invasion force was defeated, forcing Kaku to retreat. Macbeth Ichigo faced Macbeth (or commonly know as "Midnight") at the Battle of Worth Woodsea, becoming the first enemy from the Wizard World. Due to Macbeth to being one of the two strongest Officer in the Worth Woodsea Collation Unit (the other being Diamante) and his abilities were the best match up to fight Ichigo, he was assigned to confront him. Macbeth was excited by this, as he enjoyed fighting strong enemies, and in turn mocked and humiliate them, for as soon he teleported him to a private location for them to fight, Ichigo was unable to land a hit on him, due to his Reflector Magic. After Macbeth was forced to retreat, he promised to fight him again and Ichigo swore to settle the score with him as well. He would later fight Macbeth again during the Battle of Nirvana, where Ichigo then figured out that Macbeth was actually indoctrinated. Kimimaro Ichigo faced Kimimaro at the Battle of Anemones Plains, becoming the first enemy from the Ninja World. The two show a great animosity towards each other, while Kimimaro acknowledges his power and strength, he greatly hates him, as Orochimaru chose Ichigo to be his new vessel for his Reanimation Jutsu over him, (despite no longer having his incurable disease). While Kimimaro was upset by this choice, due to his undying loyalty towards Orochimaru he compelled with his orders, but due to his devotion towards Orochimaru, his hatred towards Ichigo grew, when Ichigo not only turned down the offer, he even loudly insulted and threatened Orochimaru due to the stories he heard regarding him. In addition Kimimaro finds him strange, due to him being unafraid of his appearance, unlike most people would, or his reckless actions as when he sliced him with his sword, but in the process got himself cut by his bones while in his Larch Dance state and lecturing on how he and Zancrow should fight together to beat him, despite the big disadvantage it could spell for himself. In turn, Ichigo hates and considers Kimimaro pathetic, for thinking he would actually accept to become a vessel for a twisted man like Orochimaru and even stated that he pities him for having no free will of his own. He also hated how Kimimaro treats his comrades, such as when he was arguing with Zancrow and even tried to kill him at some point. Bartholomew Kuma Zancrow Orochimaru 'Powers and Abilities' As one of the Acts of Order, Ichigo Kurosaki is one of the most powerful characters in the series with some of the most potential. His prowess and reputation were enough to be listed at Number 2 on the Coalition Blacklist, sharing that spot with his fellow Acts and ranking above the likes of the Kage, the Captains of the Gotei 13, New World pirates, Wizard Saints, etc. According to Sternritter Royd Lloyd, under the disguise of Yhwach stated to Monkey D. Luffy and Natsu Dragneel, that while they would be able to pressure him, Ichigo was stronger than both of them. He is strong enough to survive and fight evenly with powerful fighters like ex-CP9 member Kaku, former Oracion Seis wizard Macbeth (also known as Midnight), Sound Ninja Kimimaro, and Grimoire Heart's Zancrow, who was powerful enough to dominate most of his fight with fellow Act, Natsu Dragneel. He later defeated Warlord Bartholomew Kuma with the help of fellow Act, Naruto Uzumaki. This feat is particularly amazing because Kuma had defeated Act Monkey D. Luffy and his powerful crew, the Straw Hat Pirates, on two different occasions while considerably holding back. He was also strong enough to withstand Luffy's Conqueror's Haki, along with Naruto and Natsu, during their battle at Chitsujo Palace, showing to have strong will power. During the Battle of Nirvana, he not only defeated one of his rivals Macbeth in a second battle, but he was later able fight and defeat one of the former Warlords of the Sea, Gekko Moriah, and later fought in an even intense battle, against his fellow Act of Order, Naruto who was under the influence of Nirvana. Physical Feats Even without his spiritual powers, Ichigo has feats that stand above the average human. Having to defend himself from street punks as a kid, and being raised as a fighter by his father, Ichigo has inhuman strength and reflexes: he was capable of cracking concrete by pounding a street punk's head into the pavement. Enhanced Strength: With his spiritual prowess, Ichigo's physical feats are enhanced to virtually super-human levels. Despite his lean appearance, he has been shown to be capable of lifting up heavy objects, such as when he was able to lift up Bartholomew Kuma, a man who's 22ft tall, after stabbing him with Zangetsu, and soon after flying him up to the sky. Immense Endurance: Another testament to his physical prowess is his endurance, as he is capable of fighting through long battles without getting winded for long periods of time. During the Anemones Plains Arc, he managed to take down a significant number of Coalition foot soldiers, managed to hold his own in a 4-way fight with Kimimaro Kaguya, Zancrow, and Bartholomew Kuma, and after getting healed with Kurama's Chakra Cloak from Naruto he was able to reenter the battle and destroy several Pacifistas. A true testament to his durability, however, was his capability to survive a direct hit from Kuma's Ursus Shock, a concentrated air-bomb capable of causing island-wide damage and incapacitating Oars Jr. during the Marineford War. Immense Durability: Another testament to his physical prowess is his durability, as he has shown numerous times of being capable of fighting effectively even after taking damage. During his 4-way battle, he was still capable of fighting effectively despite taking a Pad Cannon from Kuma (as well as a Pad Impact to his head) and taking several cuts from Kimimaro's Shikotsumyaku, '''which surprised the normally very stoic shinobi. '''Fighting Style Master Swordsman: As a Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo's main style of fighting revolves around swordplay with his zanpakutō, Zangetsu. Despite having spent his earlier adventures using a single blade, he has been shown to be skilled in wielding Zangetsu in its new two-bladed form. He is infamous for fighting and holding his own against opponents who are naturally adept at swordplay like, Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki. During the Five Worlds War series, he was shown to be skilled enough to hold his own in a spar against Roronoa Zoro, one of the most skilled swordsmen from the Pirate World, while the Pirate Hunter was using his Three Sword Style. He was even able to hold off against Kimimaro's unorthodox Shikotsumyaku '''fighting style using his swordsmanship. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant : '''He is also proficient in unarmed combat, having taken karate as a child and growing up under the tutelage of his father, Isshin Kurosaki, as well as being trained to hone his reflexes by his father's attempts to attack him while he's sleeping. He showed to use unarmed combat when he was fighting Zoro. He later used Hakuda solely to fight Macbeth in their second battle, due to Macbeth's Reflector Magic unable to harm human bodies. '''Keen Intellect: Ichigo is also a sound tactician; he is able to analyze his opponents in combat, playing off their strengths and weaknesses to find a way to win his battles. This manner of developing strategies mid-battle allowed him to simultaneously take on three enemies at a time during the Anemones Plains battle. During the final battle with Kuma, Ichigo managed to strategize a way to counter Kuma's Major Ursa Shock, thinking several steps ahead of Naruto, another fighter infamous for his strategizing mid-battle and playing on Naruto's strengths at the same time. According to his friend Yasutora Sado, Ichigo is probably the smartest of the Acts Of Orders. Soul Reaper Powers As a Soul Reaper, Ichigo has access to various Soul Reaper techniques and abilities. He is a proficient swordsman with his zanpakutō, he is capable of using Flash Step, and as of late has tried his hand at Kidō. Immense Spiritual Power: Ichigo is noted to have an expansive supply of spiritual energy. Even by the standards of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad captains, Ichigo's level of Reiatsu is high on the scale. Even at less than half of his strength, he is still comparable to a captain in power. During the Summit Invasion Arc, Erza Scarlet noted that Ichigo casually lets out great amounts of spiritual energy in his relaxed state, claiming that his level of strength would allow him to be a Wizard Saint in the Magic World. His spiritual power has also been compared to the likes of Naruto, whose Chakra level is comparable to an entire army of shinobi. Ichigo's spirit energy varies in color, sometimes being blue or black and red. Shunpo Expert: He also possesses incredible speed feats: he is capable of covering long distances with short bursts of speed, thanks to the Flash Step technique. This manner of speed allowed him to keep up with Bartholomew Kuma, who is capable of covering distances almost instantaneously thanks to his Devil Fruit powers. He possesses inhuman reflexes, such as when he was able to deflect Kimimaro's Digital Shrapnel. He was able to move quick enough to surprise Kimimaro and Zancrow while fighting them simultaneously. Enhanced Growth Rate: Similar to the other Acts of Order, one of Ichigo's greatest strengths are his unlimited growth potential and his rate of growth, and this is especially noticeable with his Soul Reaper powers. He has gained an affinity for most techniques in short time, even learning Bankai in three days, whereas most take ten years to learn it (though he did have the aid of Kisuke Urahara's equipment). This growth rate is also noticeable in battle: during his bout with Kuma, Ichigo had initial trouble cutting the Warlord due to his Haki. Through the addition and refining of his spirit energy, he was able to cut Kuma later on, causing severe damage to the cyborg. Even Naruto and the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama, were impressed with how quickly Ichigo had adapted to using Kurama's Chakra, leading to the Kurama stating that he has a unquantifiable amount of potential for growth. Kidō: After his failure in defeating Midnight during the Worth Woodsea battle, Ichigo learned some low-level Kidō spells to enhance his versatility. Due to his high level of spiritual power, even the use of low-level techniques by Ichigo can be devastating in result: * Hadō #1: Shō: Ichigo sends a blast of energy in the form of force at his opponents. This had a considerable amount of kinetic energy as it was strong enough to knock away Zancrow and blow out his Flame God Knife. * Hadō #4: Byakurai: Ichigo fires a bolt of lightning using either his hands or Zanpakuto. This was powerful enough to short-circuit Kuma's cybernetic enhancements. * Bakudō #2: Mamoru: Ichigo arms Zangetsu with a spirit energy barrier and blocks an attack. This technique protected Ichigo from a Pad Impact by Kuma, though the barrier itself was broken in the process. Hollow Powers In this form, Ichigo has long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole, smaller than his previous one, decorated with markings stretching from the hole across his chest and shoulders. He has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small, furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck and one each on his wrists and ankles, and white skin. In this new form, he has a different Hollow mask. It covers Ichigo's entire head, and its markings are different, for it has four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. Zangetsu has his own version of this form, with the opposite colors alternating black with white and vice versa. * Gran Rey Cero-Getsuga Tenshō: By using the longer sword of Zangetsu as a substitute second horn and with his blood as a catalyst, Ichigo can fire a Gran Rey Cero; moreover, he can combine it with a Getsuga Tenshō to create a massive slashing attack powerful enough to wound a Soul King-empowered Yhwach. Zanpakutō Zangetsu (斬月, Slaying Moon) * Shikai: Ichigo wields Zangetsu, a duel bladed zanpakutō designed for melee combat. One of the blades resembles a large khyber knife with a hollowed-out section near the bottom back, while the other is smaller and is closer in appearance to a trench knife. These blades are utilized primarily for close-quarters melee combat, though they have special techniques when imbued with spirit energy. * Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heaven Chain Slaying Moon): Ichigo points his Zanpakutō in a straight direction, using either a single hand or both of his hands, with the cloth of his Shikai surrounding his arm and tightening during the activation. His spiritual power surges, with the smoke obscuring his being. It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Ichigo's Bankai shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full," as in "full release"). The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks. It can withstand getting crushed by force. The blade is strong and sharp enough to cut clean through Kūgo Ginjō's sword. Commenting on the blade's strength and durability, Gin Ichimaru claimed it felt like his was about to break from hitting it. Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. In addition to his sword, Ichigo's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shihakushō) with red lining, which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself. This coat is part of Ichigo's Bankai, and the damage it can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of Ichigo's Reiatsu. Techniques * Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer; "Piercer of Heaven"): At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu, absorbing Ichigo's spiritual energy, releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, which, magnifying the slash attack, flies forward. This slash commonly takes the form of a crescent moon in shape, hence its name. The strength of Getsuga Tenshō has varied throughout the course of the series, though the general power of the attack has been displayed as destructive. This attack was powerful enough to match Zoro's 360 Caliber Phoenix when the two collided, resulting in a powerful shockwave that knocked down nearby spectators. During the Anemones Plains Arc, a Getsuga Tenshō from his smaller blade was powerful enough to cut through Kimimaro's Shikotsumyaku, and later on was utilized to effortlessly cut down a Pacifista. * Getsuga Jūjishō (月牙十字衝, Moon Fang Cross-Shaped Piercer): By firing a Getsuga Tenshō '''with each blade of his true Shikai, Ichigo can fuse them into a large, cross-shaped blast of energy. This attack was powerful enough to cut and damage Bartholomew Kuma despite the Warlord's use of '''Armament Haki. * Getsuga Ranshō: Ichigo sends multiple small flying slashes of spirit energy. * Gekkōga '(Moonlight): An attack Ichigo created during his fight with [[Gekko Moriah|'Gekko Moriah]]. '''Spirit energy forms at the tip of Tensa Zangetsu then is released as a beam of piercing spirit energy. '''Haki: During his battle against Arlong, Zangetsu explained how the nature of Haki and Spiritual Pressure both come from the Soul. Ichigo used this fight as a test and tapped into the ability to use Observation and Armament Haki. His extreme growth rate allowed him to figure out these techniques in just that one battle. He is capable of coating his blade with Armament Haki. Zangetsu said that his potential with Haki is incredibly high due to his nature. Team Techniques During the Anemones Plains Arc, Ichigo fought alongside fellow Act Naruto Uzumaki, resulting in several team-based techniques: * Getsuga Jūjishō Flying Rasengan: Moonlit Spiraling Cross: Ichigo fires a Getsuga Jūjishō while Naruto adds a Flying Rasengan, causing Ichigo's attack to spin in a fashion reminiscent of a drill. This technique was powerful enough to break apart Kuma's Minor Ursa Shock and even scar Kuma's paw pads, which are typically able to repel any attack. * Getsuga Yōkoshō (月牙妖狐衝, Moon-Fang Demon Fox-Piercer): Naruto provides Ichigo with a cloak of Kurama's Chakra, allowing Ichigo to utilize Tailed-Beast Chakra in his traditional Getsuga Tenshō, increasing it's power immensely. In contrast to Getsuga Tenshō, Getsuga Yōkoshō is golden in color. * Getsuga Shuriken: Ichigo stabs Naruto's Rasenshuriken with Zangetsu, then proceeds to fire off a Getsuga Tenshō. This was first used to defeat Kuma. 'Trivia' * In various Q&A's, ND2014 has listed Ichigo Kurosaki as the 2nd strongest Act of Order behind Naruto Uzumaki and in front of Monkey D. Luffy and Natsu Dragneel respectively. * Ichigo is the tallest member of the Acts of Order, standing at 181 cm (5 ft 11.5 inches). * Ichigo is the heaviest member of the Acts as well, weighing 66 kg (145 lbs). * Ichigo is biologically the second youngest member of the Acts, being 19 years of age. * Ichigo is the only member of Acts of order that is not a member of an Organization or Group. * Ichigo is only member of the Acts of Order to have not required his powers in his childhood. * Ichigo's Japanese VA is Masakazu Morita, who also voices Marco in One Piece. * Ichigo's English VA is Johnny Yong Bosch, who also voices Sasori in Naruto. Category:Soul Society Category:1st Division Category:Alliance Category:Act of Order Category:Male Category:Soul Reaper Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Act Of Order Category:Coalition Black List Category:Bankai User Category:Shatter Squad Category:Swordsmen Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Immense Power Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Brother Category:Hybrid Category:1st Fleet Category:Ichigo's Group Category:Quincy Category:Haki Users Category:Earth